dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android Infinity (MajinGogito)
Android Infinity is an Android that was created through an unknown process by Brizzard and dozens of the Arcosian's most brilliant scientists at an unknown point in time before the start of the story. Though this hasn't yet been stated in the story, Android Infinity isn't an entirely non-organic being, instead being created through methods of combining DNA from the strongest traits of the strongest warriors that Brizzard had ever come across and eliminated during his travels across the universe and as he enslaved galaxy after galaxy under the name of the Galaxy Trade System. He is primarily featured in the Android Infinity Saga of the story Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos, serving as the main antagonist of the entire saga. Much earlier in the story, he makes an unnamed cameo during the Genocide Saga in the episode, "Basil's Last Stand"; though his very first official appearance is in the episode, "Android Arrival". Due to the way that he was created and special functions that he was created with, with each kill that he makes, Android Infinity grows stronger and stronger, adapting and evolving to become a much better fighter and mercenary for Brizzard's cause. Brizzard has also confirmed that at least once every week or two, Android Infinity is scheduled for a maintenance and equipment upgrade, being fitted with new devastating weaponry and combative skills for his usage in battle. In the unofficial debut appearance he makes in the Genocide Saga, it is shown that Android Infinity was actually the hooded individual who brutally executed Tharos's father, Basil, following the Saiyan's loss to Brizzard just a single episode earlier. He has repeatedly used this experience in battle to attempt to get into Tharos's mind whenever he fought him during the Android Infinity Saga, this fact coincidentally being the statement that initiates Tharos's ascension to the Super Saiyan 2 form, out of pure rage towards the Android. He will soon become a playable character in the fanmade video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Android Infinity stands taller than the majority of his fellow characters in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. standing about seven feet, six inches tall. His physical appearance bears major resemblances to characters, Broly and Xicor, more so the latter than the former. Because he was created to be amongst the most powerful of warriors and mercenaries in Brizzard's Army, Android Infinity's muscle mass far exceeds very many of the series' other characters, the Android being amongst the most swollen powerful of characters in Legend of Tharos. His "hair" is, in reality, just sharpened slabs of metal that have been spray-painted a rusty golden color that allows for Android Infinity to use his head as a devastating weapon its it own way, slamming headfirst into opponents and penetrating through them with rigid spikes to cause intense bleeding and pain, something he has put to use on multiple occasions. Android Infinity has gone through two main clothing designs in all of his appearances in the series, though nothing more drastic than that. In his very first appearance, the mechanical menace is depicted wearing a hoodie meant to cover all of his body up from view, a smart way for the author of the story to hide his identity from being discovered too early. This hoodie is a dark crimson color with rips and tears shredded into the cloak, though we can assume that the reason it appears battered is due to the fighting and brawling that Android Infinity had been going through for the entirety of the same evening he killed Basil, wrecking havoc during the Massacre of Planet Onio. His other costume is as depicted above, a dark red colored gi similar to the color of his obsession, blood. Most times, Android Infinity will wear the same gi for weeks at a time until it just falls off of him from the number of brawls he'd been in and the tatters it gains through these fights, thus just retrieving another one from his quarters before continuing on quenching his bloodlust. The black, metallic pair of gloves that Android Infinity wear do not only allow him to hit harder, but also serve as energy absorption devices, very much like the designs that Dr. Gero made for himself and Android 19; allowing Android Infinity to relentlessly sap the energy from his targets and add it to his own, limitless supply of ki. However, if these contraptions were to be torn off of the Android's hands or destroyed by a being far more powerful than Android Infinity, the Android would rapidly lose his "unlimited" energy and be unable to even function correctly; losing more and more power by the second and leading to his death if he isn't brought in for repairs immediately. Android Infinity has very large, terrifying dark green colored eyes that serve as both a camera that allows Brizzard to witness whatever it is Android Infinity is witnessing, as well as serving as a built-in Scouter for the cyborg, allowing Android Infinity to artificially track down targets and anything that has ki as a whole and even determine their power levels. This allows him to be one of Brizzard's most proficient mercenaries, and amongst the top of his most valuable soldier list overall. During his fight against Super Saiyan 2 Tharos, when Android Infinity suffers a beating from the enraged, newly transformed Super Saiyan 2, it is revealed that his physical "skin" is nothing more than a protective layer covering his mechanical insides and central power core; the entire body being connected by a series of wires. His actual body is made entirely of materials that Brizzard easily obtained through his Galaxy Trade System, Katchin and Uranus Triconium, both dense and highly resilient materials known for their longevity throughout the universe. These materials, along with countless others, serve as the creature's bones, giving his body its framework and allowing Android Infinity to tank a number of devastating attacks and keep on fighting even through planet-bursting attacks and blows. Personality Android Infinity is a very cruel, sick individual; the exact thing that Brizzard longed to create when he asked his scientists to create the ultimate soldier for him, an emotionless soldier that wouldn't be hesitant to act and would relentlessly work their behind off to complete whatever task that they had been assigned. This devotion to completing his duties leads to Android Infinity committing unthinkable acts throughout the entire story, all in hopes of being the best soldier that he could be to the being that gave him "life". A certain example of this in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos, during the chapter that he shares a name with, Android Infinity repeatedly showcases his merciless nature as he decimates city after city in search of Tharos and Prince Daikon; never once broadcasting even the slightest amounts of remorse and guilt towards his actions and the thousands of lives he'd unknowingly taken in his manhunt for the two Saiyan teenagers. Android Infinity has proven time and time again that he is just as, if not even more, cold and twisted than even his own creator, Brizzard. Actually, he is an emotionless being and was purposely created without the ability to feel emotions like actual sentiment beings; as Brizzard had come to the conclusion that emotions would do nothing more than create a weakness that others could use to take an upper-hand against his creation and that the only thing that the Android should have been able to actually comprehend would have to be its everlasting loyalty to Brizzard's cause and its complete determination to fulfill the goals and achievements of the Galaxy Trade System. Because of this, Android Infinity is not able to understand why meatbags (as he refers to any non-mechanical humanoid being not named Brizzard as) rely so much on their emotions and feelings, and it is also the reason that he has no sort of moral policy and doesn't discriminate or have limitations on who he can attack and kill, not holding back his killer's mentality against children, women, or even the elderly. This also serves to make the mechanical terror completely immune to any sort of blackmail, as being unable to comprehend even the smallest type of sentiment emotion, one is unable to hold anything against him or make him feel remorseful in any sort of way, shape, or form. Android Infinity is a sick, cold-blooded machine that knows only of bloodlust and eradicating races; and his sole passion revolves around inflicting pain and displeasure to as many individuals as he possibly can do so to. He tends to get to the point and doesn't sugarcoat anything that he has to say, going through with anything that he deems necessary to fulfill his duty of completing the assignments that his creator has bestowed upon him. He has shown absolutely no respect to any other person on the plane of the universe, other than Brizzard. His creator's life is the only one that he tolerates and respects, and he will unregrettably kill or torture any person that stands in his path whenever he wants to do so. This thrill and pleasure he has towards killing goes so far that there have been certain instances where, during shifts where he has not been allowed to go wrecking havoc on planets he'd come across due to Brizzard's orders, he has satisfied his thirst for blood and havoc by torturing lower ranked soldiers upon the vessel just for "a bit of what us meatbags call fun" as he's stated from time to time; Brizzard usually stepping in to stop his creation from going too far overboard and killing the poor lads. When fighting, or as he calls it, giving his prey one last moment of playtime, Android Infinity makes use of his devastating weaponry and while he fights seriously and with full intent on killing his opponent, the cyborg will do his very best not to end the fun too quickly for him not to enjoy himself; punishing his foes and making them suffer as long as possible before he'd grant them death after hearing them frantically beg for him to kill them, sending them to the Afterlife with the most gruesome and horrific of ways for someone to die. When he is dominating the match-up though, he might spit out a couple of snide remarks and taunts at his opponent; showing the cockiness that he'd inherited from his father, Brizzard. Before his fight against Tharos and Prince Daikon, Android Infinity had never before witnessed failure or a loss when it came to fighting; so he does not know how to cope with it and when faced with the possibility of failing at a task, he has been shown to lose all sense of logic and thought, basically turning into a mindless drone that will do anything to kill whoever it is that he is losing to, even going so far as to resort to blowing himself up in hopes of taking his foes with him. Very much like KidVegeta's character from The Forgotten, The Benefactor, Android Infinity has shown to have a sick fascination with spilled blood and cruelness as a whole, saying that he literally "lives for the sight of an opponent losing more and more of their blood". Whenever he catches glimpse of an opponent weakening and blood being spilt, Android Infinity will relentlessly carry on with his assault in hopes of delivering as much pain as possible and spilling as much blood as he can. It has been hinted that he feasts on the remains of his foes, as once he has been shown finished killing targets, a vicious grin of razor sharp fangs is closed in on as the screen goes black; or at the very least; though whether or not this is true has yet to be confirmed. History Android Infinity was created by Brizzard some time before the events of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. Over the courses of years that he served under Brizzard, he battled alongside Brizzard and evolved into a stronger fighter as he defeated thousands, if not millions of fighters. He is shown to be one of Brizzard's highest ranked soldiers, only third to Buunior and Brizzard himself at the time of his debut. He continued to become stronger and more cold-blooded day-after-day, even having killed his own comrades and soldiers if Brizzard's ship didn't come across an inhabited planet every once in a while. When Brizzard fought Basil and put him on the edge of death, Android Infinity was assigned to finish the Saiyan, which he did by slowly crushing the Saiyan' ribs and beating him to death before ultimately slicing his head off with a ki blade. He later went on a massacre while on Planet Onio, killing thousands of Saiyans in only minutes, but somehow got off the planet before Brizzard's Supernova made contact with the Saiyan Planet. Android Infinity was even shown to have crumbled the Royal Palace is just one punch as well, showcasing his strength. Android Infinity isn't seen again for the majority of the series, but he makes his first ever full appearance in the Android Infinity Saga. He is sent to Planet Earth by Brizzard to put an end to Tharos and Daikon, along with their friends by either eliminating or enslaving them in his ship and breaking (taming) them to abide to Brizzard's Universal Orders. But before he can find the Saiyans, the Android runs into Tharos' Saibamen, who had been hunting in the wild (since Tharos let them do that). The creatures are easily beaten by the Android, but do not perish since they regenerate from the Android's Energy Mouth Wave. After finding Tharos, Android Infinity proceeds to take on the Saiyans (and Namekian) in a full fight and begins to pummel them, even when they all team up on him. After a long fight, Android Infinity reveals to Tharos that he was the one that killed Basil and begins to mock Tharos by telling him Basil's last words and telling him what he would do to his friends and the Earth after he killed Tharos. Without knowing it, the Android enrages Tharos to the point where the Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, increasing his power tremendously as his anger rose second by second. Without much effort, Android Infinity is killed by Tharos and the spirit of Basil when they launch a Father-Son Flakamo Flash at the cyborg, completely disintegrating it into nothing. Transformations Android Infinity doesn't possess any transformations, but as he fights and kills opponents, he does evolve and become more powerful and has slight changes as he evolves. He is also updated every once in a while to be fitted with new upgrades and DNA samples by Brizzard. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Ki Sense *Android Barrier *Afterimage *Power Up to the Very Limit *Flight *Pump Up Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Eye Beam *Rocket Punch *Rush Ki Wave *Energy Mouth Wave *Explosive Wave *Android Assault *Mechanical Massacre *Infinite Beating *Self Destruction Technique *Death Beam Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races, possibly over one hundred million Genocide Saga *Basil *At least 1,000 known Saiyans Battles *Android Infinity VS Basil *Android Infinity VS Tharos' Saibamen *Android Infinity VS Tharos (Base, Super Saiyan), Daikon (Base, Super Saiyan), Kanta (Super Heran), and Dijon (Base, Super Namek) *Android Infinity VS Tharos (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *His design is based on both Xicor and a Cyborg *He is merciless and has no emotions, making him invulnerable to blackmail *Android Infinity was originally supposed to be the main villain of the story but he was made a supporting antagonist once I came up with the idea of Brizzard and Buunior *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC, there will be a fake super version of him called, Infinity Squared, which he can transform into if he is put on a team battle with two or more Androids and has the skill, Absorption to absorb the Androids. Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Androids Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Male Characters Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Aliens Category:Generals Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Super Android Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Saiyans Category:Tuffle Category:Majin Category:Martial Artists Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Warriors Category:Main Villains Category:Mecha Suit Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Co-Creations Category:Henchman